


We Might Not Get Tomorrow

by snapdragonpop007



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Gentle Kissing, Good Parent Din Djarin, I swear to God, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, M/M, Promises, Short One Shot, THATS WHY, i will populate this tag, im also posting this on my phone, its pretty cute, so if things are a little wonky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-26
Updated: 2020-12-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28328505
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapdragonpop007/pseuds/snapdragonpop007
Summary: Din and Luke share a quiet moment on Yavin with the stars as their only witness.
Relationships: Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker
Comments: 17
Kudos: 314





	We Might Not Get Tomorrow

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on tumblr @doiponderordoiwander. Please. I want to talk about dinluke so bad

Yavin 4 was a quiet place when it went dark.

It was nearly silent except for the quiet buzz and hum of night bugs, and the only light came from soft starlight. The moons that circled the prime planet stayed dark here, and Din found an odd familiarity in the near darkness.

“Are you alright?” Luke settled on the soft grass of the temple garden next to Din. His hand drifted close, but didn’t touch.

“I just...couldn’t sleep.” Din mumbled. He wasn’t wearing his helmet, but with Luke he didn’t mind it so much. 

Luke hummed softly. 

His voice was quiet too, blending into the sounds of Yavin so sweetly. Din thought that he could listen to it forever. 

“Do you want to sleep in Grogu’s room?” Even after all this time and all this time apart, Din still found comfort in proximity to his son, and Grogu was the same in turn. Luke knew this, and every time Din came to visit he looked the other way when Din curled up on the floor of Grogu’s room at night.

Din shook his head. 

“No, I’m—“ Din reached his hand out, touching his fingertips to Luke’s. “I’m okay right here.” 

Luke closed the gap, tangling their fingers until Din couldn’t tell where his hand started and ended. Din closed his eyes, tasted the sweet flowers and stardust in the air. 

Luke was warm. Luke was always so warm. 

They fell into a comfortable silence, and when Luke rested his head on Din’s shoulder, Din pulled him closer. 

This felt like something Din couldn’t have. He _knew_ it was something they couldn’t have. But here, in the soft starlight of a planet far away from Mandalore, Din could forget the responsibilities he had, could forget the political turmoil and arguing he was desperately trying to meditate. He could forget that he was Mand’alor and pretend that all there was in the galaxy was him and Luke, here in this garden. 

Luke sighed quietly. He tilted his head up, pressed a gentle kiss to Din’s jaw. 

“I wish you could stay,” he mumbled. 

Din wanted to. Din wanted to stay so badly, but he had a duty to his people. He had a duty to bring them back to their home, to help them grow and learn and live again. 

Din couldn’t abandon them.

_Wouldn’t_ abandon them. 

“I know,” Din brought his own head down, kissed the corner of Luke’s mouth. He tasted sweet. Sad. 

Luke let go of Din’s hand. He missed the warmth of it immediately, but then Luke was gently cupping Din’s jaw as he searched for something that Din could only guess at. 

“Someday,” Luke murmured. “Someday, we’ll have time.” 

He looked so beautiful in the starlight, decorated in silver and white. 

“Someday.” Din agreed. 

Then he kissed Luke again, cupping the back of his neck and pulling him as close as he could. Luke hummed softly, tilting his head and dragging his hand back to tangle his fingers in Din’s hair. He pushed himself closer, and Din pulled him closer, and when they pulled apart Luke was balancing in Din’s lap and looking at him with stardust in his eyes.

They both were out of breath. 

“You should...you should probably go check on Grogu.” Luke whispered. 

Din nodded. 

They stared at each other for awhile longer, neither willing to be the first to let go. And then, slowly, so, _so_ slowly, Luke pulled away. And as Din walked away, leaving Luke behind to fall asleep to the stars, he wondered if this is what love was supposed to be like. 

Full of starlight and promises.

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I could go somewhere with this, but I’ve also got several super long dinluke fics planned out so, for my own sanity, it’ll have to wait


End file.
